Camera
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: Kiba won a new camera from a contest and rubs it in Shikamaru's face who was also in the contest. What will Shikamaru do to get the camera? Hints of ShikaSaku. Based from the Archie's comic


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Archie. ** **They belong to their creators. Please R&R**

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Sakura!" called out a voice. The three turned around to see Kiba running towards them with a camera. "Look what I won from the Konoha weapon contest.

"That's a really nice camera Kiba!" said Sakura as she stared at the silver camera.

"That's awesome!" said Naruto with a goofy grin.

"Congratulations Kiba…" said Shikamaru as he laced his hands with Sakura. "Well Sakura and I have to go. See you two around…" and with that Sakura and Shikamaru left.

"Where are they going? Shikamaru promised to treat Sakura and me to Ichiraku ramen." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. Kiba just smirked.

"He's got some thinking to do!" said Kiba. "He's probably asking his girlfriend for help"

"Why does he need Sakura to help him think?" asked Naruto as the two began to walk around.

"He needs Sakura's help on how to take my camera away from me" said Kiba as he held his new camera in his hands. "Ha as if he can. He needs someone really tricky like Sakura to help him"

"Maybe he doesn't want a camera" said Naruto. Kiba started to laugh.

"Naruto, don't kid your self. That lazy bum was in the contest as well. Well if you excuse me, I think I'm going to rub it in his face"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba spotted Shikamaru leaving Sakura's house as she gave him a peck on the lips.

As Shikamaru began walking down the road, Kiba took this as his chance.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Kiba called as they began to walk side by side.

"How troublesome…what do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

"I bet you wish you had this camera!" said Kiba showing off his camera.

"Nah, it's so troublesome…" said Shikamaru as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You think you own that camera, am I right?"

"Well duh, it's on my neck!" said Kiba.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Well it owes you…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiba. Akamaru barked along with him.

"You're going to be chained to a hobby" said Shikamaru. "And let's not forget, it's going to take all you money to support it"

Kiba didn't say anything as Shikamaru noticed. He smirked.

"Come on, I'll treat you for some ramen" said Shikamaru as he jumped over a wall. Kiba was going to follow, but Shikamaru stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Kiba!" said Shikamaru.

"What?!" asked Kiba.

"Do you want to damage that expensive lens?" asked Shikamaru. "Walk around, I'll wait for you" Kiba nodded as he and Akamaru walked around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to be careful! That is a very nice camera." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah…" said Kiba. The two entered the restaurant as Shikamaru decided to sit down. Kiba began to put the camera on the table. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!" yelled Shikamaru. This startled Kiba as he almost dropped the camera. "That counter might be wet"

"I-I'll leave it on the stool then…" said Kiba.

"Shika-kun! Kiba!" said a voice. The two turned around to see Ino and Sakura.

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru as he got up. Shikamaru gave Sakura a pick on the cheek as he hugged Ino. Kiba came to greet the girls as well.

"Hey S-"

"Go back! Go back!" said Shikamaru.

"Wha-"

"The camera! Someone might steal it!" said Shikamaru as he pushed Kiba back inside. "You can't afford to be careless anymore"

Kiba rushed in and grabbed his camera. "I-I'm not hungry anymore…" said Kiba.

"It's fine by me…" said Shikamaru. "Let's go cloud watch…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah! Nothing like relaxing on the grass on a nice summer day" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah…" said Kiba as he was going to lie down as well.

"Get up you fool!" yelled Shikamaru as he scared Kiba again. "Don't you realize that the dampness can ruin that fine camera of yours?"

Kiba got up and decided to lean on a tree.

"Watch out Kiba! You don't want to scratch the camera on that tree." Kiba couldn't take it anymore.

"Shikamaru, you're a good friend of mine aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, would you?"

"Never…"

"Then you would accept a little token of my esteem—"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! I did it! I did it! I finally got the best of him! I pulled one over on him!" said Kiba as he jumped up on the air. Kiba barked with excitement.

"How?" asked Naruto.

"Haha, I gave him my camera!" said Kiba. Naruto turned to see he saw Shikamaru with the camera. Akamaru just shook his head.

"Tch, how troublesome..." said Shikamaru as he walked away with a smile on his face

**Thank you for reading...**


End file.
